Melody Yamamto
Melody Yamamto.png|Melody|linktext=Numerous Melody Yamamoto Appearance Melody stands at five foot and nin'e inches throught because of her size she looks alot taller. She is well over hundred years old but dosen't look a day over twenety-one. She has long ebony hair that reach past her tiny waist. She has a curvy figure with tan skin. She was once known to wear a deep shade of blue eyeshadow. Her clothing consits of '' Personality ''Melody's personalitly varies with the people that she meets. This is due to her first life as a human. When Melody was alive she was always taught to study people before acting a certain way. That has carried on to this life. Melody is normaly calm and often silent. Unlike most arrancar Melody does have emotions and at times doesn't hide them very well. Melody has a tendace to hide her embarsment by covering her face or looking to the side. When it comes to people of high rank Melody believes in giving them the respect they are entitled to. When she sees people of a lower rank showing lack of respect she tends to lash out. She believes people like them don't deserved to breath. Coming from an upscale family Melody is very keen on manners and tittles. She refers to people of a higer rank either "Sama", "Miss", "Ma'am", "Mr", or "Sir" She has often been told to call people of high rank by their first name and it is a hard thing for Melody to do such a thing. History Yamamoto Family History and Melody Curse The Yamamoto family, known as one of Japan's strongest family for the blood line has always been pure and gives birth of the strongest of men. All of which were greatly intengent, skilled in many arts such as calligraphy, swordsmanship, and so on. They were known for their handsome looks and abilty to get only the most upscale woman. In the eyes of the Yamamoto Family women came outside of the family. Their was NO woman give then name Yamamoto. After the woman gave birth to a strong Male. The woman was killed on site after birth. Woman in the eys of the Yamamoto was used for bredding purposes only. There had never been a female birth from a direct line that was until that of Melody's birth. Melody's mother had given birth to Melody at a young age. Her body was frail desipte the fact that she was preganat. People believe that it was because she was unclean to which Melody's father did not know this.When Melody was born she appeared to stil born and her mother died in the process. Melody's father attempt to kill Melody by shaking her out of rage to which Melody gave a loud cry. Her father, sick and twisted, decied to name her Melody because of her cry. The sound of her pain and sufering was like a melody to his ears. First Life and Death I am Melody Starnight Yamamto I lived and died in the town known as Karakura. For years I have lived in the shadow of my father but now… Now I will have to power to live my life as I chose but now I have gotten too far ahead of myself. It started with my first life. I was born to that of Yuki Shino Yamamto where I was his only child. I was born with Turbinocus and because of this I was consider toxic. I was deemed unclean by my peers and that of my family. My so called father was strict and carried out discipline sometimes harsher then that was required of him. He would always tell me that everything he did was for my own good. I never once complain nor did I agree. For years I went to the best school that money could buy and I excel at all that was put in front of me. Often times my father would throw wonderful parties where I was to join him. He showed me off as if I was a prized jewel and the crowds would smile and congratulate me but I could see through their fake smiles. The mask they wore did not hide their true thoughts. I could see the hate they had in their eyes. The disgust they had for me. The fools if the could only see me now. Many people told me over and over how I had the perfect life and yet I didn’t think the way they did. Even as a young child I wanted freedom. Often times I would run from my instructors to play out in the forbidden gardens that belong to my father. To which I was sternly disciple by my instructors. As I aged I learn how to get around my father or so I thought I did. My father had been keeping eyes on me. I remember my death of my first life. I had run away for the last time. I had no intentions on every coming back to the place I was forced to call my home but I had no where to go, no one to take care of me and no place to sleep at night. I ran down the streets still not caring where or who saw me. Not many people paid any attention to a young woman running down the side walk. At this time I was twenty years of age. I was being considered an adult in most eyes but in ways I was still a child. I found myself an alley way to sleep in. It was cold and dark. Not an ideal place for a sick woman to stay. I closed my eyes only to open them at the sounds of footsteps entering in the alley way. I looked up to see a cloaked man with a knife in his hand. Thinking that he is no more then a mugger and the he wanted money, I began to tell him that I had no money. The man slowly walks towards me not saying a word. I backed away in fear. I was so weak back then. I had no way of protecting myself. I started to pant heavily and felt my body began to shake. I had always thought that my turbinocus would be the death of me but not like this. I feel onto my knees as the coughs began to shake my body harshly. I lean forward onto my hands and began cough up small amounts of blood. It wasn’t until then that I notice the man was standing behind me. He grabbed a hold of my neck. Time itself seems to slow down and the last words I heard were that from the man. He spoke” You father bids you a fond farewell.” before sliding the knife across my neck. I suppose this is where I would say I saw the light and found peace. I would be lying of course. I found myself staring at the back of my father and the man. It was strange. I yelled out at him. I cursed him. Yet he heard not a word. It wasn't until I tried to move that I notice the chains that bound me. Time speed by as I watch my father but I seemed to be stuck watching my father with hatred in my eyes. With each passing day the hole in my chest seem to get bigger and bigger but I paid no mind to it. It wasn't untill the hole in my chest started to hurt and I felt pain again. It was strange I felt as if I was being strecth and torn in many ways. In a bright light appeared and found myself in a baren waste land. I stared at everything around me wondering just where I was Life in Hueco Mundo My life in Hueco Mundo was short lived. My form was that close that appeared of a raven. I spent most of my time feeding of the dead hollows and watching. I was always watching. Back then my eyes was red as the blood I drank. My feathers where as black as the night and my eyes glow in the darkness like the stars in the sky. I spent my time in Hueco Mundo wanting and longing for more. For just one chance to achive power I so despeatly longed for. Meeting and Serving Fuyuko Fuyuko was the answer to what I have longed for. Never before had I ment such a strong and passionate woman such as her. She was fearsome and her power was nearly umatchable. I remember the day I first met her. She was simply looking for something to pass the time but found me. That day she saw something in me that others looked over. To this day I do not understand why she chose me but I was and always will be greatful that she did indeed see something in me. I served under her whole heartedly. I followed her to the ends of the earth and through many places. I lived and would have died proteting Miss Fuyuko. Oh how she hated the fact I called her that. Miss Fuyuko a title I gave to her because deserved all the respect possible. If only then did I know what I know now. I would do all I could to change it. The Death of Fuyuko, wondering Arrancar and the change to Espada To this day her death still pains my heart. It is if not a no gose by that something dosen't remind me of her. Relationships(Family,Friends & Enimes) ''Katusmoto Madamura'' Katusmoto is a shinigami I had the displeasure of meeting while one earth. The red haired shinigami is one of the reason why I loathe the shinigami race. (More will be added) Fuyuko Power & Abilities Tier 3 (Low-End) Powers *.::To Be Written::.* Tier 2 (Mid-End) Powers Buraddodaiyamondo no hahen (Blood Diamond Shards) The attack is a head on attack meaning it can be avoiding by a master on Sondio or Hoho. Also with each of these attacks Melody must keep her body relax or else it would backfire on her. So distracting her or making her tense could be a great downfall. It is a long Range attack. It requires two posts, the cut and the actual attack but the attack only last one post AFTER the attack is fully completed.Melody makes a small cut normally she cuts her wrist but sometimes she cuts her arm. The cut is no more then a inch or two long and maybe a half of inch deep. It’s a small cut but the blood that flows from it is much more then should be. Often times Melody waits for the other person to draw the first drop of blood.Melody uses Reiatsu to control and expand her blood by inserting bits of her Reiatsu into her blood as it flows out. The blood flows upwards towards her Zanputko and coats it giving the blade a nice blood red color to it. With a wave of her wrist she can send blood flying towards her opponent, but as the blood flies from the blade it begins to from into hard diamond like shards. '' '''Ketsueki No Barikēdo O Gekitai (Repel the barricades of blood) This is a defense rather then an actual attack. Melody bites her thumb before tracing in the air a small symbol “守る”transating into '''defend' . Can not withstand a large increase of Reiatsu, such as an Cero from an Espada could tear right through. The blood will float in mid air and expanding by channeling her Reiatsu into her blood. The Symbol she creates begans to grow nearly for times it’s side to create a barrier from oncoming attacks containing Reiatsu. Meaning it will not defend against a simple slash of a sword or uncoming hand to hand combact.' Tier 1 (High-End) Power 'Ritān no shukketsu (Bleeding Return) ''This is in a sense an healing ablity with out actuall healing.It can only be used to heal large cuts and requires a large amount of Reiatsu. Because it requires alot of Reiatsu Melody is less likely to use this abitly because of the fact it will add stress on her body and lead to her passing out due to her illness.She will place her fingertip in a drop of her blood and use her Reiatsu to call it back into her body. She will then cause the blood to harden as it enters in her making her cuts actually less deep then it once was.'' '''Ketsueki tsunami (Blood Tsunami) It’s is a Arial attack, that attacks everything inside, One can simply step out of range or find away to go underground as one human did before. Also with each of these attacks Melody must keep her body relax or else it would backfire on her. Also standing in the center of the circle is the only place that will not get hit. Is one of Melody’s most powerful attacks but can only be used when she is on the brink of death and bleeding out along with her being in her Resurrección. To do this Melody must actually bleed out and have her Zanputko released. When Melody begins the attack her blood starts to flow into the from of a circle around her and her opponent, the color of the blood will change from red to black. Melody has to be in the center of the circle for her attack to perform or else it could end up killing her because that is the only place that will not get hit. With her Zanputko drawn she will stick her blade into herself (normally into her neck) and whispers” farewell, Bleeding Angel” with that the blood that has turn black shoots up from the ground and inward the circle. The blood forms into thousands of unbreakable daggers that rain down to the inside of the circle. Please note this attack takes a total of three post(The blood flowing, the cut and the attack) * Please note all abilties have been read and approved. I strongly suggest that you read through before requesting a roleplay spar with me. Zanpakutõu Tenshin No Shukkertsu is the name of Melody's Zanpukto. It is indeed a blood type zanpukto. Melody's actually reasle comand is Choku,No Shukkertsu which translate to Choke, Bleeding Angel. Mostly Melody calls her Zanpukto out by saying "Choke, Tenshin No Shukkertsu" Very few times will she say it in full japanese. The apperance of Melody's Zanpukto is simple. The blade itself is nearly two foot long but only a few inches in width. The blade is a slive color and the sheath is wrapped in old bandages while sealed. Resurrección *.::To Be Written::.* Zanpakutõu Power * Credits This wiki page and it's content have been created by PrincessMelodyHall all rights resereved. . Category:Arrancar Category:Hollow